<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bylethea Week 2020 by KazueEmiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543909">Bylethea Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko'>KazueEmiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Many... many tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for Bylethea Week 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Class Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Class Reunion</p><p>Been a while since I’ve written a Byleth x Dorothea work! Decided to go with this day’s theme and follow it up loosely from the 2019 Day 5 &amp; Day 6’s one shots. It’s a bit on the shorter side, but I’ll make it up for the other days!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those Who Slither in the Dark were finally gone. </p><p>After years of hard work, the Adrestian Empire proudly proclaimed that the terrorist organization is no more. The united country under Edelgard’s ruling is free from their shadowed pressure. Retirements were now in order for the professor and her alumni. </p><p>Dorothea and Byleth moved once more. This time, they traveled far, far away from Fodlan, and into another country. A new lifestyle was much needed. </p><p>Yet a letter from an old friend prompted them back to Fodlan.  </p><p>“The travel will take about one week…” Dorothea mumbled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she paced around their small bedroom. The wooden floorboards creaked underneath with every step from her bare feet, Dorothea frowning. Dorothea’s hands hovered over shelves and opened closets, her eyes flickering around. “I feel like I’m missing something, but I don’t know what.” </p><p>“Raincoats.” Dorothea turned around. A thick, waterproof coat gently laid upon the songstress’s baggage. Byleth straightened her back with the help of her walking cane, her eyes crinkled. “Have you forgotten that it rains a lot near Garreg Mach Monastery?” </p><p>“Unfortunately,” she said after thanking Byleth. “It’s been two years since we stepped foot there.” </p><p>As always, it surprised the two about how much time had passed since their departure from Fodlan. The two lived in a cottage at one of the many rural communities. Byleth settled down as a farmer, harvesting and gathering their meals, selling the excess at the marketplace. As for Dorothea, she became a celebrity in their community, her opera experience paying off well. At the end of the day, the two would rejoin inside their warm home, spending the entire evening and night together. </p><p>They were inseparable.</p><p>Dorothea looked outside. Through the windows, the blue sky was littered with numerous clouds, the clouds lazily drifting without a care in the world. A gentle breeze blew upon the garden Byleth worked so hard on, the ripe fruits and vegetables rocking back and forth. Dorothea rested her hand against the glass surface and sighed. </p><p>“Byleth,” she whispered. “Do you think Fodlan has changed?” </p><p>Byleth cupped her chin. “I would hope so. Is something bothering you?”</p><p>“I’m… afraid.” </p><p>There was silence. Knowing Byleth, the songstress continued, “I don’t want to be reminded about what I did during the war.” She slowly dragged her hand down on the window, her gaze dropping. “Being here with you, living like this… It felt like everything that happened in Fodlan was a dream.”</p><p>“Dorothea…” Byleth approached from behind. Warmth trickled into Dorothea’s shoulder as Byleth buried her face into them, embracing her wife. “I’ll be there for you.” She squeezed. “I won’t let any bad memories take over you.” </p><p>“And if they do?” </p><p>Byleth chuckled as Dorothea turned around. One hand resting on Dorothea’s hip, Byleth leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. “I’ll kiss them away,” she said. She kissed again, this time, even deeper, her other hand dropping the cane and holding the back of her head. </p><p>Passion woke within the two. Dorothea pressed her body into hers, pushing against Byleth, her hands trailing up to grab Byleth’s face. She closed her eyes, drinking, tasting, enjoying her wife’s lips, mouth, and scent. The songstress quietly moaned into Byleth’s mouth, her eyes fluttering open, a deep shade of red coloring her cheeks. </p><p>They broke apart, a strong blush resonating from their face. Eventually, they nuzzled their nose, Byleth saying, “If anything, think of me when those bad memories show up. I’ll be there to protect you.”</p><p>From that moment on, it appeared that their trip for the Class Reunion was smooth sailing... save it for the startling discovery that Edelgard and Ingrid adopted three children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorothea wants to find someone that is willing to sing with her... and she finds it from an unexpected source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea always sang alone… all by her lonesome self well after enrollment at the Officers Academy.</p><p>Hands behind her back, her fingers intertwined, Dorothea walked without direction, the notes tickling her trembling closed lips. Day or night, monastery or not, she entranced her listeners, their attention never failing to land upon the young woman. Compliments showered Dorothea. Many men and women crowded Dorothea, their rosy cheeks seeking for more of her angelic voice. Accompanied by her beautiful looks? She was popular as ever.</p><p>Yet no one dared join her. Only Manuela occasionally piped in, an improvised duet serving as a throwback to their deeply rooted history. Dorothea tightened her grip, her knuckles becoming white, and her eyes glossy.</p><p>In a private garden, one that not even Edelgard knew about, Dorothea looked up to the sky, the moon shining its gentle rays upon the monastery. Those two hands were behind her back again, the same fingers intertwined as she felt the ticklish sensation behind her lips. The stars twinkled from above, almost in sync the moment she opened her mouth.</p><p>“Hail the mighty Edelgard, though red blood stains her story…”</p><p>“Heavy as her crown may be, she will lead us all to glory..”</p><p>“To a brighter dawn, we shall carry on…”</p><p>“Hail Edelgard~”</p><p>She paused. Then, Dorothea sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and closing her eyes. Out of all the songs she had to choose to sing for tonight… Wait. What if… what if the lyrics… Dorothea hummed again as she brainstormed.</p><p>“Hail… the mighty Byleth… though red blood stains her story…”</p><p>“Heavy as her heart may be, she will lead us all to glory…”</p><p>“To a brighter dawn, we shall carry on…”</p><p>Dorothea smiled. “Hail Byleth~”</p><p>“I think it might be too soon for me to receive such treatment,” Byleth said, popping from the corner of her eyes. The professor raised her brows and swiftly swooped in as Dorothea tripped over her own feet. Dorothea leaned against Byleth, her face flushed. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I-I am. You just came out of nowhere though,” Dorothea chuckled, albeit forcefully. She also tried to peel herself off, but she found the older woman’s grip to be stronger than they look. Dorothea sighed and gave up, trapped in an embrace that she least expected.</p><p>Byleth patted her shoulder with many beads of sweat flying from her head. “Sorry,” she said.</p><p>“Oh, you’re forgiven,” Dorothea smiled.</p><p>“That fast?”</p><p>“What? You expect me to hold a grudge over something so small?”</p><p>“Well, yeah… Kind of.”</p><p>Dorothea leaned further in until she snuggled against her older girlfriend’s chest. “You know I’m not that kind of person.” Then, she gently squeezed Byleth’s arms. “If anything, you make it too easy to forgive.”</p><p>Byleth chuckled. She kissed the top of Dorothea’s head, mumbling, “And you make it so easy to love.” The tip of her student’s ears became hot red, Dorothea slowly burying her face into Byleth’s bosom. Byleth was always a smooth talker. Too smooth to the point she did them unconsciously. The final damage was dealt with when Byleth added, “I love your singing too. I… I actually want to sing something for you too.”</p><p>Oh? This was news. Thinking about it… Dorothea never heard of Byleth sing before. If anything, no one has. Not even her own father, Jeralt!</p><p>They separated from their hug, Byleth placing a hand over her chest. She deeply breathed, her cheeks red in embarrassment. “Please promise me you won’t laugh,” Byleth said. “I worked really hard to sing this for you.”</p><p>“What’s the special occasion?” Dorothea asked, one hand on her hip. She leaned forward and poked Byleth’s hand. Byleth cracked a smile only shown to so few. “I wanted to sing with you one day,” she replied. “And I want to sing for you too.”</p><p>Dorothea resisted the temptation to give her a bear hug. She covered her mouth, giggling, and said, “You’re so sweet.” And perceptive.</p><p>The young student motioned her other hand in the air, ushering Byleth to do what she needed to do. Byleth coughed into her fist, straightened her back, placed both hands on her hips, and began to sing.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Actually— isn’t this… more like bellowing?</p><p>Dorothea smile was strained. The corner of her lips twitched as every note Byleth hit was out of tune.</p><p>And the lyrics…</p><p>“Dorothea, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you…”</p><p>“I love you!”</p><p>Her hand shifted until it covered almost all her red face. Dorothea stifled her laughter. She didn’t want to be rude, but…</p><p>“I LOVE YOU, BABY~!”</p><p>Someone, please, make it stop! It was high time Byleth earns herself a music instructor, and it will not be Manuela for sure!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Dorothea's ears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Dorothea Joins Byleth's Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Divine Pulse is a powerful ability, but what if someone else is able to remember all of the rewinds?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, to make it up for missing the day, here's a bit of a longer OS piece!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Divine Pulse. It was a magnificent ability for Byleth.</p><p>It was so powerful, Sothis eventually granted her the strength to turn back time farther than she originally could. An ability to return to the very first moment she met Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude with her father.</p><p>However, it came with a heavy price: all memories that Byleth made during her time would also be reverted.</p><p>Not that it stopped her. Instead, Byleth made sure to use it each time she could… especially when it came to Dorothea Arnault. For each path she walked upon, for every step she took on the new road, Dorothea’s fate was always greeted with misfortune.</p><p>
  <strong>Death.</strong>
</p><p>Byleth barely had any connection with Dorothea. In fact, she joined the Blue Lion House, fighting alongside Dimitri, especially when she woke up from her coma.</p><p>The two were a powerful duo. Accompanied by Sylvain and Ingrid, the four were an unstoppable force, the knights mowing down their enemies within minutes upon arrival. Sylvain and Ingrid tag teamed, their lances and swords tearing apart soldiers. Dimitri howled in the background as he slammed his relic into Edelgard, killing her instantly. As for Byleth, she stood over the songstress.</p><p>Blood pooled under Dorothea’s disheveled gown, mixing its iron substance with the pouring rain. The young woman barely lifted her head from the muddy ground, looking up to the Ashen Demon with slanted eyes. She grimaced and gripped the Sword of Creator’s serrated edges, weakly tugging it out of her pierced abdomen. The professor’s eyes narrowed. She firmly kept the blade in place, water droplets falling from her bangs, and said,</p><p>“Don’t take this personally. It’s just war.”</p><p>Dorothea coughed, a trickle of blood slipping from the corner of her lips. “War, huh…”</p><p>Then, Byleth’s eyes widened. Dorothea chuckled. Eventually, she laughed. Byleth firmed her lips as she frowned. “I have seen my enemies scream and cry while they die, but never have I ever seen them laugh like you,” she said.</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll take that… as a compliment.”</p><p>“You never cease to amaze me.” Byleth lowered her gaze, her voice dipping into a whisper. “Still, it’s a shame you would not join us. It hurts me knowing that I have to kill former students of the Officers Academy.”</p><p>“How could I with the way you all treated Edie?” Dorothea coughed again as her features twisted. She rested her head back to the ground, her dark hues clouding. “And if it hurts you so badly… why did you not hesitate to kill me?”</p><p>“Dorothea—”</p><p>“I love you, Byleth…” A crooked smile bloomed. She watched her professor, a teardrop sliding down her face alongside the rain. “I only wish you would love me too…”</p><p>Her eyes widen.</p><p>Oh no… Oh no, this is not happening…! She needed answers, now!</p><p>“Dorothea!”</p><p>Unfortunately, Dorothea’s eyes stayed wide open, gazing up at her professor, unmoving. The Sword of Creator nestled inside of her as Byleth stared down. Dorothea breathed her last breath. Byleth dryly swallowed. Her heart did not beat, but this pain… this ache… Byleth rested a hand over her chest, unable to look away.</p><p>Once she did, the image of Dorothea’s tear-stricken expression burned into her mind.</p><p>Byleth raised her head. The rain continuously poured, the cheers and roars from her comrades and battalions muted after defeating the Adrestian Empire. The victory was theirs, yet at what cost?</p><p>Byleth tightened her hands into fists. She gazed at the dark clouds, and whispered, “I’m sorry...” The ex-mercenary drew her lips into a line. “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you back.”</p><p>What did she miss? The signs that Dorothea had a crush on Byleth? Byleth was not so oblivious, her emotions snuffed and stifled thanks to the Crest of Flames. However, she had never fallen in love with anyone, save it for the familial love she has for Captain Jeralt. Byleth gritted her teeth. Why did Dorothea confess to her with her dying breath? Why… did she love her?</p><p>“Professor?” Dimitri called to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met his eye. The lord faintly smiled. “Today’s victory was all thanks to you.”</p><p>“The students…”</p><p>“I know,” he said, his eye slanted. “I wished we would never resort to violence, but this was the only way. They were in our path, and Edelgard must die.” Dimitri frowned. “If anything, they were trying to protect a tyrannical lord.”</p><p>“…this was all a mistake.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>Byleth slowly removed his hand, her eyes wet. Then, Dimitri gasped, the sight of his professor shedding, not one, not two, but many tears, the young woman softening her gaze. “This is not the future I envision.”</p><p>“Professor, what are you trying to say?”</p><p>“Good-bye, Dimitri.”</p><p>A pulse rippled throughout the field. Everyone, including Byleth, froze in place. There was a pause. Then, in a matter of seconds, Byleth fell unconscious.</p><p>
  <strong>Suicide.</strong>
</p><p>Byleth could not recall her past experiences, but she made a different choice. Instead of joining the Blue Lions House, she shook hands with Claude.</p><p>Unfortunately, after awakening from her long slumber, Byleth became a powerful figure alongside Claude on the battlefield. Hilda crushed Dimitri with a mighty swing of her axe on the battlefield, his relic snapping under pressure, his death instantaneous. Claude unleashed a round of arrows, the elongated sticks sprouting out of Edelgard’s back like a porcupine.</p><p>Then, there was Byleth and Dorothea again.</p><p>They were in the same position, in the same weather condition, under the same situation.</p><p>The Sword of Creator pointed at Dorothea’s chest, the wounded teacher ready to deal the final blow to the songstress. Dorothea’s blood slowly made a small puddle beneath her lacerated legs as Dorothea dragged her broken nails into the dirt. The two glared at each other, their eyes burning with fury.</p><p>“So, you’re willing to kill your students again, huh,” Dorothea spat.</p><p>“You’re not my students once we’re in a war,” Byleth whispered. Those from the other houses met the end of her blade. They were foolish to face her. However, there was a small part of her that would hope otherwise. Byleth’s grip tightened on her sword. “If anything, you all should know better than to come and fight.”</p><p>“Not like we have a choice,” Dorothea shifted her position, wincing as her legs lost its warmth. With one eye closed, she mumbled, “Though I would love it if we could stop killing each other… I can’t bear seeing all of this violence.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Byleth tossed the relic down. It stabbed into the dirt, Dorothea jolting from surprise. She glanced at the Sword of Creator, but nearly yelped at the sight of Byleth getting down to her knees. Byleth’s hands hovered over her legs. She frowned as a gentle white light emitted from her palms. A wave of heat washed over Dorothea’s lower limbs, making her sigh. The bleeding stopped once Byleth got back to her feet. Dorothea frowned and looked up to the professor.</p><p>“…what do you think you’re doing?” Dorothea asked.</p><p>“Sparing your life,” Byleth said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I feel like I can’t kill you after you said that.”</p><p>Dorothea scoffed. “Are you pitying me?”</p><p>“No.” Before she could interrogate, Byleth picked up her blade again. She lightly swept it to the side, turning her back to Dorothea. “During our fight, I could tell that you didn’t want to kill me… or hurt anyone, unlike the others.” She bit the bottom of her lip. “You held back.”</p><p>“Professor—”</p><p>“Why are you holding back?” Byleth asked. “This is war.”</p><p>“…it’s because I love you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Dorothea got up from the ground. She reached out for Byleth’s hand from behind, but stopped halfway through, her fingers curling in. The songstress shifted her eyes to the side and stepped back. “But that’s impossible, right?” her voice cracked. “You fell in love with Claude, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Dorothea…”</p><p>“Did you not remember when I told you that I loved you?” Dorothea smiled, albeit forcefully, and shook her head. “You’ve forgotten about it, haven’t you?”</p><p>Byleth furrowed her brows. “Dorothea, this is the first I’ve heard— Dorothea?” By the time she turned around to face her enemy, the songstress ran away, her figure becoming smaller until she blended in with the humid surroundings. Byleth touched her chest.</p><p>It ached. It felt… familiar, but Byleth wasn’t sure as to why. However, her attention diverted to the battlefield as Claude and Hilda approached their professor, slapping her bruised back and cheering for the Leicester Alliance’s victory.</p><p>“Byleth, what’s wrong?” Claude asked as he took her hand. She squeezed his hand, still looking at Dorothea’s direction. Byleth drew her lips into a line. “I spared Dorothea,” she admitted.</p><p>Claude hummed. He cupped his bloodied chin and muttered, “Knowing her, I doubt she would do anything… She’s not the type to spark skirmishes or lead a rebellion… especially now that Lady Edelgard is dead…”</p><p>“Claude?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Must’ve lost you there,” the lord faintly smiled. He patted her arm and said, “You did nothing wrong, Teach. This might be for the best for Dorothea.”</p><p>But how very wrong he was.</p><p>After the final battle between the three nations, Byleth and Claude were planning for their wedding. However, a week before their celebration, Byleth decided to find Dorothea.</p><p>Questions that she had since Dorothea’s outburst and confession still confused Byleth to this day, and she was going to get an answer out of her. It was the least she could do for both of them. Claude accompanied her as they traveled into ex-Adrestian Empire’s territory.</p><p>What they found swept Byleth off her feet.</p><p>Skeleton.</p><p>Dorothea.</p><p>Byleth crumpled to her knees, her neon eyes wide, gazing up at the hanging figure as Claude supported his lover, holding her close to him. He stayed silent as Byleth shakily reached out to the skeletal remains.</p><p>“…Ah…gh….”</p><p>The tears fell, and Byleth had no energy to wipe the tears away. She weakly clung to Claude’s arm, her head lowered, quietly sobbing.</p><p>“Byleth…”</p><p>“I… I need to go back.”</p><p>“Go back to our resident?”</p><p>“No…” Byleth raised her head. “I have to save her.”</p><p>“Wait—"</p><p>A throb resonated deep within their chest, and they froze in place. The emotions Byleth felt were overwhelming, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent, and she impulsively dipped back to using the Divine Pulse. She had forgotten that her memories of her loving time with Claude would disappear in an instant.</p><p>
  <strong>Disappearance.</strong>
</p><p>Something went wrong in this timeline.</p><p>Byleth had chosen the Black Eagles House, and she was greeted with new faces. Just like the previous cycle, she was starting afresh, both memories and experience alike. The students greeted her with glee and curiosity during their time at Garreg Mach Monastery. When it came to Dorothea, unlike most of her peers, she approached Byleth with a rather memorable first impression.</p><p>Dorothea kissed Byleth in front of everyone.</p><p>Edelgard and Caspar felt steam blowing out of their ears at the sudden scene. The professor was just introduced mere minutes ago, yet Dorothea is spotted passionately kissing their teacher, whose eyes went wide.</p><p>When they parted, Byleth’s bewilderment was evident. “Do I know you?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just… kinda felt overwhelmed, you know?” Dorothea paused. Then, she giggled, wiping the tears that sprouted from the corner of her eyes. “…sorry again. You probably don’t even remember.”</p><p>“Remember what?”</p><p>Dorothea kept silent. In lieu, Caspar, Edelgard, and even Hubert started interrogating their instructor, most of them possessing red facial features. Edelgard grabbed ahold of Byleth’s shoulders and shook her senselessly while demanding for answers. Dorothea laughed and turned her back to Byleth.</p><p>“D-Dorothea…?” Bernadetta spoke up. “When did you meet the professor?”</p><p>“Hm… Let’s just say I’ve met her for a long time.”</p><p>“I… I don’t understand…”</p><p>The songstress turned around briefly to pat Bernadetta on the shoulder. “You don’t need to,” Dorothea beamed. “It’s a bit of a secret between us both.” She walked away as chaos ensued in the background. It wasn’t until an hour later when Byleth was saved by Jeralt from the rowdy students.</p><p>Soon, the days and months passed at Garreg Mach Monastery. Fond memories were created. Many of them were from the Black Eagles. In fact, the tea parties, training, sauna sessions, and her private tutoring lessons had her interacting a lot with Dorothea. The passionate student, after the wild first impression, reeled herself back, to Byleth’s relief.</p><p>They conversed almost every single day. Their relationship grew to the point they dropped Byleth’s professor status, Dorothea calling Byleth’s name fondly. Sweet touches of holding hands, playing pranks, and affectionately calling each other nicknames were a common occurrence.</p><p>It was all friendly, really. There weren’t any romantic implications… though Byleth had a faint sense that Dorothea was serious with some of her jests.</p><p>Regardless, their fun times came to an abrupt stop once Byleth and Edelgard met at the Goddess Tower.</p><p>Byleth never understood why. At first, the distance Dorothea placed between the two were presumed to be out of respect for personal space, Byleth now able to spend private intimate moments with Edelgard.</p><p>Eventually, the lack of social interactions worried Byleth. No matter how many times she tried to reach out for Dorothea, the songstress would dash away, keeping their contact to a bare minimum.</p><p>“I don’t know why she’s avoiding me,” Byleth confessed to Edelgard one day. They were having a tea session together, the sunny day showering them with blissful weather. The professor rubbed her fingertips on the teacup’s rims, her eyes downcast. “Did I do something to anger her?”</p><p>“Hm… She’s jealous,” Edelgard said.</p><p>Byleth nearly choked on air alone as Edelgard brought the teacup to her lips. The teal-haired woman shook her head, lightly beating her chest. “That… Why? What’s there to be jealous of?”</p><p>“I sometimes wonder if you’re that oblivious,” Edelgard sighed. The young vermillion lord placed her cup down on the porcelain tray. She motioned her hand. “She has a crush on you, but I took stole you from her.”</p><p>“…but she never told me that she loves me.”</p><p>“Ugh, did that kiss from the very first day tell you anything?”</p><p>Byleth felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly covered her mouth and shifted her gaze, mumbling, “It caught me off by surprise, but we never spoke about it ever again…”</p><p>Another sigh came from Edelgard. She reached out to grab Byleth’s other outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers. “Listen,” Edelgard said. “You should really go and talk to her about this matter. Sort out her feelings… and yours too.”</p><p>Gosh, this is one of the few advices that Byleth should’ve listened to and adhered to. Byleth was unable to, physically and mentally, approach Dorothea about the matter. Their distance only grew wider, their interactions now completely gone.</p><p>Once Byleth was able to seek for Dorothea, she fell into a coma, disappearing from the world for many years.</p><p>“Where’s Dorothea?” she asked after rejoining Edelgard and her old students.</p><p>Their eyes shifted. Many of them looked to their lord, especially Byleth’s. Edelgard shifted her feet, gently taking Byleth’s hand, and excusing them to Edelgard’s private chamber.</p><p>“So… where is Dorothea?” she asked again.</p><p>Edelgard took a deep breath. Her thumbs lightly tapped the back of Byleth’s scarred hands, her lilac hues looking at the ground. “Dorothea ran away.”</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“When we thought we lost you… Dorothea disappeared from our life.”</p><p>Byleth felt her heart drop.</p><p>The fact that no one knew of her location either added salt to the fresh wound. Who knew that losing someone would hurt this much? Byleth gripped her chest, her gaze flickering around the room, whispering, “I should’ve spoken to her before the battle against Rhea…”</p><p>“…it’s too late for regret.” Edelgard squeezed her other hand, closing in on her girlfriend. Their face at proximity, she quietly said, “All we can do is move forward. We can’t go back to the past and fix our mistakes.”</p><p>“Go to the past…” Byleth’s eyes widened. “I can do that.”</p><p>“Byleth?”</p><p>“El… I’m so sorry, but I need to go back and see her again.”</p><p>Unfortunately, her impulsive need to use the Divine Pulse cost her another set of memories.</p><p>
  <strong>Coma.</strong>
</p><p>This time, Byleth chose to stay with the Church of Seiros.</p><p>Everyone except Hubert and Edelgard from the Black Eagles House stayed with Byleth, their loyalty was stronger with her than with their house leader.</p><p>It was a painful decision to make, but it was one Byleth resonated with. Edelgard needs to be stopped at all costs. And so, she did… with the help of Dorothea. The two tag-teamed the entire way since Byleth decided to side with the church.</p><p>“Did I walk down the right path?” Byleth asked Dorothea one day, their fingers intertwined together. At sunset, the two sat on the hilltop, afar from the monastery, taking a breather before the final battle against the rampaging Rhea. She glanced at the songstress as her eyes slanted. “Everyone is dying… even people from our side.”</p><p>Casualties were expected, but Byleth did not expect them to be from students she taught, supervised, and mentored to this very day.</p><p>Linhardt and Petra died in battle thanks to Lady Rhea in her dragon form. Goosebumps sprinkled on Byleth’s skin as she rubbed her arms. Compared to her past line of work as a mercenary, she never participated in warfare. A mercenary job was to get the request done. Nothing more, nothing less. Plus, those that died on the line from her group were merely members of her battalions that were prepared to dig their own grave.</p><p>But her old students were not prepared at all.</p><p>They wanted to live.</p><p>They wanted to do things that could be possible if they were alive.</p><p>Byleth felt a tug. Then, her face greeted Dorothea’s soft bosoms. Byleth barely shifted her head to breathe before the songstress wrapped her arms around her body. Dorothea buried her face into Byleth’s head, planting a kiss on it.</p><p>“You’re a strong woman,” Dorothea said, gently combing through Byleth’s neon hair. “I know it.”</p><p>“How could you be so sure?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I’ve seen you enough time to know.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Dorothea shook her head and continued their embrace, kissing the top of her head again. She closed her weary eyes, whispering, “I’m glad that you’re here with me, Byleth.”</p><p>“Me too.” Byleth snuggled into her girlfriend’s chest, eventually finding herself dozing off into a small nap.</p><p>Unfortunately, this tranquil moment would be the last for Byleth and Dorothea.</p><p>The battle against Rhea was a success, but at what cost again?</p><p>Intense heat scorched a large patch of skin for Byleth, the injured professor barely standing on her two feet. She wobbled, the Sword of Creator shaking in her grip. The flames that burst from the dragon’s mouth burnt her dominant arm. One look showed a third-degree burn. Byleth grimaced. Accompanied by the cuts and bruises from previous enemies, Byleth could collapse any time. The blood dripped from her forehead as she breathed hard.</p><p>By her side, Dorothea spat blood, wiping the corner of her lips with the back of her hand. The songstress felt electricity crackle through her arm, staring at the large white beast. Standing between Byleth and their final enemy, Dorothea would deliver the final blow.</p><p>“This is it,” she said to Byleth. She shot a look over her shoulder, smiling. “Once this is over, I can finally obtain my happy ending with you.”</p><p>Byleth wasn’t sure what she meant. Was she being sedimental at the heat of the moment? Regardless, it doesn’t matter. Byleth’s features paled as she reached her bloodied hand out.</p><p>It happened too fast.</p><p>Debris flew up in the air. Byleth grabbed nothing, Dorothea flying to the side with impressive speed. More dust puffed into the red sky. The ex-mercenary screamed for Dorothea, the magus crashing into the fragile structure, concrete and stones scattering among the premise. Byleth hurried to her side as Caspar and Bernadetta took her spot, the tag-teamed couple avenging their deceased comrades.</p><p>Byleth threw her relic to the side and scrambled onto her knees. She ignored the strong stinging sensation, sifting and shoving debris away. Dorothea was exposed to the open air, and Byleth checked for her pulse.</p><p>Dorothea lived… but she never woke up after the battle.</p><p>The medical staff during and after the war expressed their lamentations.</p><p>Days passed… Weeks… Months… Then, a year.</p><p>And Dorothea didn’t wake up.</p><p>Byleth knew what she had to do.</p><p>A pulse vibrated deep within her chest cavity, the tears falling down her face. She was going to save Dorothea from her coma. Yet Byleth had forgotten that she was going to start at square one again.</p><p>Time and time again, Byleth made sure to rewind time as much as possible, finding herself in a constant loop. A loop that became endless. It was fortunate that she retained no memories of her actions.</p><p>For Dorothea, that was a different story.</p><p>She could not understand why, after the first loop, she was the only person to remember past events. The sensation of having Byleth stab her, hurt her, and wound her stuck with her. It wasn’t long until Dorothea broke.</p><p>Each time Byleth would rewind, Dorothea knew she was in for another round of torture, watching Byleth either get together with another person, kill Dorothea, or fail to save her from misfortune. The poor girl laughed at the hand fate dealt her with.</p><p>Is this karma for being a bad girl? Is this payback to all of the men and women she rejected during her time at the opera house?</p><p>Dorothea didn’t know… but she hopes for this to end… one day…</p><p>And thankfully, someone decided to open their mouth for her.</p><p>“Okay, Byleth, I don’t know if you know, but this is ridiculous,” Sothis poked the professor’s cheek, Byleth frowning in response.</p><p>They were sitting on the cafeteria’s steps in the evening. As this was the first day for Byleth, she had yet to choose a house to teach, and she had yet to figure out her bearing around the premise. But that didn’t stop Sothis. The Goddess floated nearby, poking her host again as Byleth buried half of her face into her palms. Sothis shook her head. “You abused my power more times than needed. What kind of ending are you hoping for?”</p><p>“I told you many times, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Byleth snapped.</p><p>“Ugh, did you not hear me earlier? I said that you’ve lost your memories for each rewind.” Sothis crossed her arms and looked over at a certain student’s direction. “I didn’t expect Dorothea to act like this though. Did something happen between you both?”</p><p>Byleth shook her head. Sothis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Something tells me all of your rewindings is making her act this way…”</p><p>“…you think so?”</p><p>Sothis shrugged. “Maybe. I wasn’t exactly thereafter we’ve merged.”</p><p>“We merged?”</p><p>“Yes… more times than one, in fact.”</p><p>“Wha… how does that even work?”</p><p>“You’re asking too many questions, kiddo.”</p><p>Byleth frowned, but she didn’t pursue the topic. Instead, she focused her attention on Dorothea from afar. The songstress sat near the pond, her eyes never leaving the watery surface. When Byleth called out to her, she would simply shoot a glance, mumble a greeting, and revert her attention to the pond.</p><p>The professor softly exhaled. Looking at Sothis, she asked, “Tell me… what do you think I should do?”</p><p>Sothis cupped her chin. She hummed for a bit. Then, after plopping her arms on Byleth’s head, said, “You should stop abusing my power. Also, I think you should focus on Dorothea. She’s probably seen more things than anyone should have.”</p><p>Byleth tilted her head downward with arched brows. However, she said no more, slowly nodding in agreement with the Goddess. Sothis stared at her host. Noticing that Byleth hadn’t moved an inch from her spot, the small woman floated off from her head, grabbed Byleth by the scruff of her neck, and dragged her towards Dorothea.</p><p>“Must I help you with everything?” she grumbled.</p><p>Her host wasn’t able to say anything in response. No retort, no sound effects, nothing. Byleth stumbled forward until she crashed into Dorothea. The student yelped and they both fell into the water. A loud splash wetted the edges of the pavement. Sothis shrugged her shoulders and floated off as the two floated to the surface.</p><p>“Gosh, why did Sothis have to do that!?” Byleth exclaimed, anger painting her tone despite the neutral expression. “Just wait until we meet again!”</p><p>“Byleth…?”</p><p>Byleth’s eyes widened as Dorothea pushed her wet hair back, trying to remove the excess water from her face. Beads of sweat flew from Byleth’s head as she hurriedly approached the girl.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I crashed into you,” she said. “Here, let’s get off—”</p><p>“No… Byleth… can you… stay with me… right now?”</p><p>“Dorothea…”</p><p>Against her better judgment, Byleth stayed put, floating with Dorothea. The two stared at each other. Byleth tilted her head to the side, as Dorothea rapidly blinked away her… wait, are those… tears? Byleth’s blood froze. Oh gosh, she just made this beautiful girl cry. Byleth felt more sweat run down the side of her face as she flailed her hands around, trying to figure out what to do with the songstress.</p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?” Byleth asked. “Do you need a medic? I think we really should get off— Mmph!?”</p><p>She was greeted with a kiss. A passionate kiss that melted her away. Byleth’s eyes went wide, but decided to relinquish her control, allowing Dorothea to taste her lips. When they broke apart, their breaths bated, Dorothea cupped Byleth’s cheeks, her eyes still watery.</p><p>“I’ve endured your Divine Pulse more times than I thought,” Dorothea whispered. “I… I don’t want to experience it ever again…”</p><p>“Dorothea…”</p><p>“All of these bad endings… I don’t want to go through them ever again…” She leaned in to kiss Byleth again. “Please,” she spoke into her lips. “If anything, don’t let go of me. I want to live and grow old with you. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m still confused about all of this,” Byleth admitted. “But…” She brought Dorothea into a hug, holding the back of her head gently. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I’ll never leave you alone… and I promise you, I’ll always have you with me, no matter which house I choose.”</p><p>“…what if you use the Divine Pulse again?”</p><p>“I won’t. I promise you that.” Byleth tightened her hold. “I won’t make you suffer ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Ashen Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashen Demon was a status bestowed to Byleth due to her reputation. Unfortunately, this scares everyone... everyone except Dorothea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say, but hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashen Demon.</p><p>It was a title attached to Byleth long before she became a professor… and it was a title she hated.</p><p>Under the bright sun, after Lady Rhea encouraged her to explore the monastery’s ground, Byleth swiped the sweat off her forehead, observing her surroundings. The students were in groups. Some of them introduced themselves to one another. Some of them buddy up with their old friends. Some remained silent. There was the occasional lone wolf standing around, their back resting on the bricked walls, their arms crossed.</p><p>They were all unique, but there was one thing they shared. Byleth drew her lips into a line. She could barely express her dismay as students from all three houses kept their distances from her. If anything, she did not expect the Ashen Demon status to be well-known within the student body.</p><p>“…”</p><p>They were all scared of her… just like Jeralt’s band of mercenaries.</p><p>Even after Byleth chose to teach the Black Eagles House, befriended Edelgard and her classmates, recruited some students into the class, and fell in love with Dorothea, the title still stuck with her.</p><p>And they were all still scared of her.</p><p>“Byleth?” A soft voice drew Byleth’s attention. Dorothea, who stood beside her, was scathe-free, unlike the professor. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Byleth was on one knee, using the Sword of Creator as supporting. The ex-mercenary’s weary eyes narrowed as she grunted, slowly pushing herself up. She gasped. Her footing escaped her on the slippery mud. Dorothea’s hat fell off at that same moment. The songstress stifled a grunt as she caught her girlfriend, Dorothea’s clothes stained with her blood.</p><p>“You’re clearly not okay,” she said. “We need to get you to safety.”</p><p>No complaints from Byleth. She threw her arm over Dorothea’s shoulders, the relic sheathed back on her waist. A chilled mist escaped during her exhale as Dorothea cast a minor healing spell.</p><p>It was just the two of them on this battlefield— or rather, the forest. The sky continued to darken, thunders roaring overhead as rain greeted them. A bag full of apples and vegetables not found in the greenhouse were riddled with holes from nearby, the content skewered and shredded with arrows. From afar, two bandits laid face-down, unmoving.</p><p>So much for a simple trip into the forest for gathering. Byleth exhaled again, Dorothea supporting the professor towards their academy. Every step they took amplified the dull ache from the gash on her side. With every grimace, Dorothea’s features pained, her pace hastening.</p><p>“Why would they attack us out of the blue?” she wondered between bated breaths. “We didn’t provoke them… and we’re in safe territories outside of the monastery.”</p><p>“I recognize them…”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Byleth slowly nodded, her vision ebbing in and out. She took another long breath, and said, “They’re part of a group intent on assassinating me.” A pause. Byleth’s eyes shifted to the side and added, “I’m sorry you got dragged into this…”</p><p>“No no, don’t you dare apologize.” Dorothea adjusted her hold. “Instead, I want to know why they’re hunting after you. This is the first time I’ve heard of this.”</p><p>“I didn’t think they would still be active… I quit my mercenary life after I became a teacher.” Then, Byleth lowered her head, chuckling despite her pain. “No matter what I do, I’m always the Ashen Demon.”</p><p>“Byleth…”</p><p>“You know, the same could be said about the students.”</p><p>“You must be overthinking things.”</p><p>Byleth smiled strained. “I’m not. I could tell the students are afraid of me… even Edelgard.” </p><p>“But I’m not afraid of you.” Before Byleth could say anything, Dorothea tightened her grip, saying, “I’ll never be afraid of the Ashen Demon. After all, you’re you. You’re my Byleth.” She smiled. "I love you for who you are." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>